battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Geonosis: Trippa Hive
Trippa Hive is a map set on Geonosis in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, playable in the Clone Wars era. It is a large, ground map available in both multiplayer and Arcade. The map was added in the Battle of Geonosis Update on November 28, 2018 and was the first Clone Wars map to be added as part of the game's live service.AUGUST UPDATE: THE STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAPF8RGE's Compiled Comments from Discord Overview Trippa Hive is modelled after the numerous hive colonies found on the planet Geonosis, that can be seen throughout the Star Wars universe. These hives were home to thousands of Geonosians, an insectoid species native to the planet, who aided the Separatists in the construction of their Battle Droids. The map can be broken up into three parts: the canyons, the plains, and the core ship perimeter. The canyons are positioned atop a rocky hill, overlooking much of the vast battlefront beyond them. Behind the canyon entrance, and past the map's boundaries, is the door to Trippa Hive's droid factory: the focal point of Galactic Assault's storyline on this map. Inside the canyons are two winding caves that can be utilized as effective flanking routes in the midst of chaotic close-quarters combat. A forward command center is located on one side of the canyons whilst on the other, wreckages of fallen AT-TEs and LAAT Gunships serve as grim reminders of the harsh realities of the Clone Wars. A powered-down AT-TE can also be found here in Galactic Assault. Additionally, a variety of crates and barriers provide ample cover for intense firefights all throughout the canyons, as well as the rest of the map. At the foot of the colossal canyon hill, are the plains of Trippa Hive. The plains are the largest area on the map, spanning a wide wasteland of dust and debris. A number of trenches and small valleys can be found on either side of the plains, where two Hardcell-class interstellar transport loom over the battlefield. In Galactic Assault, the Galactic Republic can use the AT-TEs at their disposal to destroy these transports, causing them to topple over and create a massive sandstorm. At the far end of the plains, sits an enormous Trade Federation core ship. The ship's perimeter is surrounded by trenches, rocky outcrops and a myriad of destroyed vehicles. The center front of the perimeter is notably flat as, in Galactic Assault, the Republic is tasked with positioning AT-TEs there. Modes Arcade In Arcade, the playable area of Trippa Hive is set in the canyons. The boundaries are situated just before the hill that descends onto the rocky plains and the powered-down AT-TE featured in Galactic Assault is absent. It was added to the mode in the Darth Tyranus Update. Blast The Darth Tyranus Update also saw the map added to Blast, where the playable area is similarly set in the canyons. It is identical to the one used for Arcade. Co-Op This somewhat follows the Galactic Assault variant of the mode. The first phase is near identical to Galactic Assault, with the command posts being in exactly the same positions as the command centre and AT-TE in the GA variant, with the exception of there being no AT-TE physically present. The second phase takes place on the hillside before Trippa Hive's large plains with downed LAAT's acting as cover for the second wave of command posts. The third phase opens up the battlefield, with the left command post being in a small canyon with a crashed LAAT perched above it, while the right command post is in the centre of the field. The last phase takes place under the right separatist Hardcell Ship, should the Republic seize the command post, they win the entire round. Galactic Assault Among the harsh desert canyons, a Republic demolitions team works to destroy a Geonosian droid foundry. After a surprise Separatist attack force ambushes them, a team of surviving clones defends the foundry and buys time for Republic reinforcements to arrive. On this map, the Galactic Republic are the attackers and the Separatists are the defenders. The first phase takes place within the canyons of Trippa Hive and sees the Republic attempting to reactivate a damaged AT-TE and call in Reinforcements. In the second phase, the Republic advances onto a vast battlefront in order to destroy two Hardcell-class interstellar transports deploying more Separatist forces. They can now utilise additional AT-TE walkers, supplied by the Republic fleet. All of this must be done before the Republic run out of AT-TE tickets (maximum of 10), which are determined by the amount of AT-TE walkers waiting to be spawned rather than infantry. The Separatists, meanwhile, must defend their Transports by destroying the AT-TE's, which are incredibly susceptible to blaster fire on their undersides. If the Republic succeeds in this second phase, their AT-TE walkers will continue to advance towards a core ship that is attempting to escape. During the transition to this final phase, a massive sand storm will kick up, severely limiting both armies' visibility. The core ship must be brought down by abandoned Turbolasers, which the Republic has to recapture. However, the capture point can only be secured by AT-TEs and cannot be contested. Hero Showdown Added to Trippa Hive in the Capital Supremacy Update, Hero Showdown sees the playable area also set in the canyons. Heroes vs. Villains The canyons of Trippa Hive see action as the playable area, once again, in Heroes vs. Villains. It was added to the mode in the Darth Tyranus Update. Units available Galactic Assault Galactic Republic Separatists Trivia *Trippa Hive was the first Galactic Assault map to be added for the Clone Wars in the live service for Star Wars Battlefront II. It was also the first Galactic Assault map added to the game since the release of Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost in ''The Last Jedi'' Season. *Non-playable vehicles can be seen in Trippa Hive for Galactic Assault. For the Republic, LAAT/C dropships can be seen dropping AT-TE's. For the Separatists, AI-controlled Dwarf Spider Droids and Spider Walkers help damage Republic troops and AT-TE's. *Although having many similarities to the Battle of Geonosis, the scenario in Galactic Assault actually takes place well after that initial conflict, as is revealed by various quips by the Republic and Separatist announcers. *Nute Gunray is apparently present in this battle, being in the Separatist control ship which is the last objective in Galactic Assault. And according to multiple statements from developers, all Galactic Assault scenarios are canon. This raises some questions regarding the results of this conflict. In all forms of current canon, Nute Gunray avoids Republic custody (is never captured). Therefore, the canon results of this engagement probably had the Republic lose to the Separatists to allow Gunray's escape. Updates Gallery Geonosis Trippa Hive - Spider Walker - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Rock Formation Canyon - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Rock Formation - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Outside Factory - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Lower Valley - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Hardcell Transports - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Geonosis Vista - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Geonosian Statue - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Dust Storm - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Core Ship - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg Geonosis Trippa Hive - Canyons - Pontus Ryman DICE.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Battle of Geonosis Update Category:Maps